Fields of Gold
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: Canon up to Manga ch.318 When Sakura and co are sent on a mission involving akatsuki, Sasuke, and Madara Uchiha, They didn’t think vampires would enter the equation. Eventual Sasusaku. Naruhina. BellaEdward. Twilight x-over


**Story: Fields of Gold**

**Word count: 3,655- okay, I guess, but I could do better.**

**Rated T: For language and situations.**

**Summary: Canon up to Manga ch.320 When Sakura and co are sent on a mission involving akatsuki, Sasuke and Madara Uchiha, They didn't think vampires would enter the equation. Eventual Sasusaku. Naruhina**

**A/N: First section (not all) of this chap is a bit of background for plot-related purposes! Oh, and Sakura won't be nearly as pathetic in the following chapters, I just needed to tell you how much she still lurves sasu-kins and how she isn't always as confident as she appears. She ain't no Mary-sue**

* * *

**--XoX--**

* * *

I packed hurriedly, in a daze. I was panicking and dropping things as I fled my home. Leaving behind my family, friends, childhood and love.

Love that had not been given the chance to grow. Love that had been shameful. Love that **killed**.

So, me being the coward I am, I fled, grabbing my skirt in my hands so I could run faster. I was pathetic, I knew, but all I could see was the dagger, bloodied and covered in sin, lying on the floor. The dagger that lay beside the motionless, cold, pale corpse that used to be my lover, the dagger that the crazed man standing above him, with a proud look on his (flushed from alcohol) face, had used to kill him.

That man…that man I hated...that man I feared…that man I used to love…my father.

I knew the chances of me surviving this were slim, but I had to get out, I had to leave. I needed to _escape_.

--

I had been running for a long time, at least an hour, when I collapsed. Out of breath and exhausted, I crawled over to an unfamiliar river and drank, like an animal, straight from the stream. When I had finished I looked down, studying my appearance. My dress was ripped in several places and was filthy. My ankle looked terrible! It was bruised, obviously hurt. _I should be feeling that_, I thought, but it was numb. Definitely not good.

I was hungry, I realized, so I took out the blanket I had hurriedly packed full of food and ate, not worrying about the state I was in, how much of a whore I looked. That wasn't a bad idea, actually, a whore house. Somewhere I could be fed and clothed. _There is nothing to lose_, I reasoned, _my lover is dead, __**murdered**_.

So that was my plan. Be the wench my father had accused me of being.

I fell asleep surprisingly quickly, decided and at peace. Not happy, I was far, far from happy, but at peace. I had a plan, and I was going to go through with it.

--

The next morning I looked over the fields of my country, scouring for a village, not a town. Never a town. _Too much like home_.

I spotted one about three miles away, I guessed. A nice walk, not too long or tedious, I'd get there in an hour or so. So I gathered what little I had, and walked in the direction of the village that was my only hope at a brisk pace.

Fifty minutes later and I had arrived. The looks people gave me did not go without notice. They knew what I was, and I was strangely not bothered by it. I asked a few men if they knew where I would find housing for myself and other women like me, but they either ignored or turned their noses up at me.

That night I sat in an inn, clutching my bible and saying my rosemary over and over again, letting the tears fall. _I could have one moment of weakness_, I told myself, _no one was around to hear or see_.

A week passed, and I went through this routine day after day. And then, on the Sunday, once the rumours of _'the lady of easy virtue'_ had gotten through my thick skin, I left.

--

I was walking through a dense forest that was quite common here in Antrim, when it happened.

I saw a man, who towered over my five feet eight inches, which in itself shocked me. Most men were smaller than me, but he looked around six foot five!

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice shaking, to my annoyance.

"Yes," He replied in the most alluring voice I had ever heard. He wasn't from here, I realised he had a Dublin accent. "You see, I'm very, very hungry, and you look especially appetizing." It was then that he stepped into the moonlight, and I gasped. He was _beautiful_. His words didn't register until he leaped, his red eyes filled with bloodlust. It was then, when I saw the want and need and _hunger_, that I realised I was going to die.

**--XoX--**

The girl looked at herself in the mirror, studying her admirable features.

Her exotic looks made most want to get to know her, to see if she was as unusual as the pink hair and luminous green eyes she sports.

But, honestly, in her opinion she wasn't as pretty as many saw her. Because, in her opinion, once you get closer, the scars of battle and the coldness - carefully concealed behind the cheeriness - in her eyes unnerved anyone to be unfortunate enough to get that close.

But, she told herself, she had every reason to think that. She was weak, a failure. Sasuke was still out there. Even after the death of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. So, obviously, he didn't return because of his disgust of what she was.

A scared little girl that needed protection one too many times with no hope of becoming a successful kunoichi. He was attracted to power. The complete opposite of what she was.

In her opinion.

She sighed and stood up as she realized just how long she had been sitting there, wiping away a stray tear she had been stupid enough to let escape. She shouldn't look in the mirror when she was PMSing goddammit! Even her inner knew that!

She had a mission today, with the almost complete original team seven and some unknown add-ons. She hoped it would be challenging; she was feeling, to her repulsion, a little suicidal. In other words, a little, just a smidgen, pathetic.

She ran downstairs and grabbed an apple, but put it back down again and grabbed a banana instead. Too nostalgic. She roof-hopped as she was a little late, but then again, Kakashi was on the team.

She arrived at the office and didn't bother knocking, striding in with feigned confidence.

"Hey, Naruto!" She stated cheerfully, plastering on a grin for his benefit. "Tsunade-shishou, Ino-pig!" Whoa, double take! "Ino-pig?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Hey Forehead! Yep, I'm on your team!" She grinned and clapped Sakura round the back.

"Okay, just waiting on a few others…" Tsunade stated. She seemed in a happy mood, as if she was happy to give this mission. Sakura then spotted the sake bottle that was poorly hidden under her chair and raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, shishou?" She asked slyly, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said in a tone that clearly stated 'Shut the hell up or I'll demote you.'

Five minutes later and the rest of the -what seemed to be randomly chosen- team was complete. Hinata stood to the left of her, clasping Naruto's hand and trying her hardest not to faint. Kakashi, who arrived last, was a little to the couples right. Shikamaru was somewhere behind her and Anko was sitting annoyingly close to her left, on the floor. This wouldn't usually annoy her, but everyone else was standing, including the Hokage.

Sakura felt a little annoyed at the fact everyone seemed to have a partner apart from her, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Kakashi and Anko. And as if reading her thoughts, Tsunade shot her an apologetic look. "Okay, now, this mission seems a little strange, but I assure you, it is a very dangerous A-ranked one. Considering most of you are Jonin, it shouldn't be a problem for you to complete.

"The mission in itself isn't particularly dangerous, but more the risks involved in the travelling to and back. And the people you might encounter. The distance is a massive 5000, or so miles, so travel arrangements may be a problem-"

"You mean you haven't got that sorted yet?!" Naruto interrupted eyes wide. Honestly, Sakura thought, sometimes I think he interrupts for the sake of interrupting!

Tsunade grit her teeth, the vein in her forehead protruding. "Yes, Naruto, we do have that sorted, I'm just saying that you aren't familiar with this method of travelling overseas, as it was never needed before." She was met with confused faces, no one quite understanding.

She explained further, "You're going to be travelling on something called an airplane. It flies." Gasps were heard. "Yes, exactly. Anyway, moving swiftly onwards, you'll be leaving on Thursday, exactly two days from now, at six am, understand?"

She was getting back into character now. A chorus of "Hai!" was heard, then she handed Kakashi a scroll.

"This will explain everything you need to know about the mission, as well as containing a map and a list of necessary items. I'm afraid you cannot leave in the clothes you have on now, so we will supply you with outfits for the duration of your mission." The faces were once again confused, but she didn't explain further. "You are dismissed! Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto stay, I need to talk to you about something."

As the extra ninjas filed out, Tsunade's expression was turning more serious. "Have a seat." She gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. Once the ninjas were seated, she continued. "Alright, remember when I said that there are a few people that could endanger you and your team?" The threesome's faces grew stony and alert. "I would like to brief you on their profiles.

"One Uchiha Madara," Their eyes widened, and Naruto's mouth dropped in shock, but he stayed silent. "Yes, one of the two remaining Uchiha's, believed to be dead. Dark hair and eyes, pale. He has mangekyou sharingan, is fire-type and is far more powerful than the three of you put together, stay away from him at all costs.

"Jugo, last name unknown. Orange hair and eyes, is actually very peaceful in personality but has random uncontrollable urges to kill, and he has Orochimaru's heaven seal. That's all we know, so far.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, white hair, blue eyes and sharp fang-like teeth. A former test subject of Orochimaru's, can completely change into water at will, also, he carries Kubikiri Hōchō, the sword Zabuza had in his possession before he died. He is very susceptible to electricity, so Kakashi, you, as the only electricity-type in the team, should probably fight him, if worst comes to worst."

It was dawning on them who the last member of the team would be, and they seemed unusually calm, in Tsunade's opinion. Naruto, especially, just the fact he wasn't demanding details was surprising. But, she thought, maybe Sasuke burnt his last bridge by not returning after the death of Uchiha Itachi. But that seemed highly unlikely, perhaps Naruto has just grown up since the death of Jaraiya and his sage training. He also reacted well when Pain attacked, defending so brilliantly they actually had to retreat. She decided to continue.

"Karin, last name unknown, red hair and eyes. The only female in the group, was an assistant and very loyal to Orochimaru, helping him with his experiments. She is very talented in chakra sensing, as Kakashi has previously stated, and can heal others by letting them bite her.

"Lastly," She paused, taking in their shocked faces, "Uchiha Sasuke," They're eyes burnt with something akin to realization, and sorrow, it must be hard knowing you're friend and ex-teammate is the enemy. "I'm sure I don't need to explain anything on him. But let me warn you, he has improved a lot in the past few years, and we're not sure how strong he has become.

"That is all, dismissed." The trio left in a daze, Sakura seemed perfectly composed, but her tightened fist gave her away. Naruto's expression was inconsistent, changing from anger to sorrow to confusion and everything in between. Kakashi seemed nonchalant, much like always, but he has become a master at hiding his emotions, so his appearance could not be trusted, look underneath the underneath, as he once said. They parted with not so much as a glance, to pack and to say their goodbyes, it would be a long mission, the length undetermined, and so they must be properly prepared.

Sakura unlocked her door and stepped into the empty house that was not yet a home, kicking off her sandals and collapsing onto the sofa, letting her thoughts wander.

Her fingers were squeezing her temples, and her face was blank. She was trying not to think of him, and tried to list off in her head what she needed, but her mind was betraying her. She got up and ran upstairs, determined to keep busy and well distracted.

She grabbed her pack that she kept for missions from under her bed and set about grabbing her toiletries, personal keepsakes and other necessities, as she knew it stated in the mission briefing she had yet to read.

They were meeting tomorrow at Ichiraku's to read over it, something they always did, in fact, she would need to inform Ino, who would then inform Shikamaru.

There was tension between them, Ino and Shikamaru, not the hating kind, but the type that made any quiet alone time they spent with each other awkward silences, a.k.a sexual tension. Sakura had teased Ino about it on numerous occasions, and she would enjoy doing it more so than ever on this mission. She was determined to get them together, determined.

When she had finished she had to remind herself not to pack any clothes, which set her off wondering what they would have to wear. She spent the time between getting changed into her nightclothes and drifting off to sleep imagining outfits and mentally trying them on.

When she awoke it was to the beautiful soothing sounds of the giant black crow, which was sitting on her window ledge, screeching. Note the sarcasm.

She got up and, after pressing play on her iPod speakers for her favourite album, hopped into the shower, using the spare shampoo, conditioner and body wash. She got out fifteen minutes and five songs of her favourite singer later. Going through her morning routine with a blank, almost inhuman look on her near perfect features. She was still trying not to think about him.

She texted Ino a quick message about where to meet and at what time, and dried her hair. Once fed and watered she left, walking with practiced nonchalance, to Iciraku ramen. Her friends and teammates were already there and seated including the infamous copy-nin, Kakashi. Yes, she was shocked too.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Come sit by me and Hinata!" Naruto stood and waved his hands above his head while shouting. The contrast between him and his docile, now embarrassed and red-faced, girlfriend was comical.

"Actually, Naruto, I'm gonna sit by Ino, on the other side of you. 'Kay?" Sakura joked, her (fake) perkiness apparent on her features to the ones in the room (they were oblivious).

He looked disappointed, but nodded anyway. Sakura walked over and sat, already knowing what she would order; she didn't spare a glance at the menu.

"Alright kids, let's get this show on the road!" Kakashi said in his lazy but jovial drawl. He opened the brief, knowing no one bar the ninjas allocated the mission would see.

He read the design brief, and then passed it to Shikamaru, who, after skimming through the written lines, passed it to Ino, and so on. Sakura received it within ten minutes, and read. In short, they had to collect four scrolls, in the United States of America, or the USA, before the rain village could. Namely, Sasuke's team, Hawk. It was relatively simple to understand, but it required some undercover work in a high school, believe it or not. Apparently, one of the teachers is an ex-akatsuki informant, and has some useful information. Sakura, Naruto and Ino would go undercover, and Kakashi would act as a teacher. Meanwhile, Shikamaru, Anko and Hinata would be researching.

So as not to arouse suspicion, they would remain in the school for a term, or three months. She now understood why they would need different clothing. In America, ninjas are unheard of, so they mustn't give themselves away. They would use a genjutsu to understand English. Once looked into, this mission didn't seem simple at all, really.

She passed it to Hinata and set about coming up with escape routes and battle plans, having already memorized the map of the town, house they'd be staying in and the school.

Half an hour later than when the scroll was opened and they were done. Kakashi did a short fireball jutsu to incinerate the scroll.

The food came and they ate, each lost in thought of the mission and journey ahead. Five minutes into the meal and Naruto started talking about the airplane, coming up with all kinds of wacky theories of how it gets off the ground. It was a civilian invention, he said, so it didn't run on chakra. Eventually, the whole group got into the conversation, and it turned into a big joke within ten minutes.

An hour and a half later than when she set out, she was returning home. She needed to spend the rest of the day with her parents and maybe a short visit to Tenten's; she wouldn't be seeing her for a while, unfortunately.

"Mum!? Are you home?" Sakura yelled into the seemingly empty house, but her mother came out of the kitchen, dressed in a summer dress and an apron covered in flour.

"Hi, honey! How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" Her mother exclaimed, hurrying over to envelope Sakura in a hug.

"Two days, kaa-san, not forever. And I talked to you yesterday." She said, a genuine smile on her face, as she hugged her back. With her parents was one of the few places she felt worthy of anything, where she could be herself.

"Oh, technicalities! I'm a mother, so I will baby you!" Her mother said, breaking away from the hug, a breathtaking smile on her face. Although her mother, a civilian, was well over forty, she was beautiful. Slender with soft curves and smiling brown eyes, her pink hair adding to her beauty.

Sakura laughed. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's upstairs, he's coming down now, though." She replied, walking back into the kitchen that constantly smelt of raspberries. Sakura followed. Just then, pounding was heard from above. "And there he is now."

"Where's my kiddo?!" A tenor voice asked joyously.

"Kitchen!" Sakura called. A head popped round the door, and was followed by all six feet four inches of her father. He walked over and hugged the life out of her.

"How's my baby girl?!" He asked, laughing.

"Well, actually, I have some news." She asked nervously.

"Oh?" Her mother piped in.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going on a mission tomorrow, for three months, maybe more."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I was hoping I could spend the day here, have dinner and stuff?"

"Yes! That's perfectly fine! You didn't expect us to say no, did you?" Her mother said.

"Well, no, but I didn't want to be rude." They laughed, and it flowed into a light-hearted conversation.

* * *

**--XoX--**

* * *

**A/N: Okay Guys, what you think? Be honest**

**Should I continue? Yes? No?**

**Please get back to me!**


End file.
